


My lord

by carraville



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: M/M, Non-Canon Relationship
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27161899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carraville/pseuds/carraville
Summary: 这个脑洞的确离谱，但写下来我就不用再瞎想他们两个了。反正写都写了，我就发到这儿了。
Relationships: Giorno Giovanna/South Italy(hetalia)
Kudos: 1





	My lord

**Author's Note:**

> 这个脑洞的确离谱，但写下来我就不用再瞎想他们两个了。反正写都写了，我就发到这儿了。

罗维的小摩托车刚到海岸的城堡附近，他的手机响了。是他的上司，罗维“切”了一声，他不过迟到了五分钟，那家伙就等不及了。

罗维单手控制车头，接通电话：“早上好？”

“我不好！你在哪里？”

“我就快到啦！不超过一分钟你就能看见我了！”

“你总是这样！我们这回去卡普里岛又不是去玩的！”

“我不就迟到了五分钟嘛！”

“你什么时候才能理解事情的轻重缓急啊！”

“我一直都能理解，这就是为什么我现在并不着急。”

罗维已经来到molo beverello码头前，看到了他的上司拿着手机讲话气急败坏的样子，所以他挂掉了手机。他停好小摩托车，慢悠悠地朝上司那走，两只手慵懒地塞在大衣口袋里。对面的上司正低沉地审视着他，手紧紧抓着手机好像要把它捏碎了。

这位坎帕尼亚大区建立以来最年轻的主席，在罗维眼里就是个乳臭未干的孩子，但他总以罗维的老大哥自居。就像现在，他就一派罗维家长的样子，上下打量评估着罗维为今天这次重要的约会所准备的服装。哪有什么准备？！罗维穿着平日的衣服，一件咖啡色的及膝大衣，一条黑色的休闲裤，一双棕色的皮鞋，大衣里面的纯白色T恤的圆领一边甚至快要歪到罗维肩胛骨下了，皮带勒着的T恤下摆还松松垮垮的！还有那张脸，那个表情是怎么回事？他看起来像是一个月都没睡过觉的样子，但实际上他昨晚睡得不知有多好。

“你是梦游过来的吗？”

“谁让你要我八点过来，这怎么睡得够？”

“现在已经八点零六了！”上司竭力控制住自己不发火，“还有至少把头发整理一下吧！两边的两撮毛都快翘上天了！”

“喔。”罗维抬手缓缓整理起自己的毛发来，“现在好点了吗？”

罗维已经坐上上司的车，上司把它开上渡轮，渡轮在这之后很快开了。

“有意思，她看起来就像是专门为了等我们上来以后才开的。”罗维坐在副驾笑呵呵地说。

“事实上就是如此！这班渡轮本来八点零五分就要开了！多亏了您，船上的所有人都多等了一分钟。”

“您是德国人吗？”罗维调侃了一句，“再说了，错过了就错过了，再等下一班不就好了。”

“下一班渡轮九点半开船，那已经是我们和那个人约定见面的时间了！”

“是你坚持要坐渡轮的好不好？要是这个约会真那么重要，我们为什么不干脆坐专门的快艇过去呢？不得不承认，你是我服务过的最抠门的上司。”

“不是我想坐渡轮，是只能坐渡轮。考虑到我们要见面的人的身份，我们行事最好低调一点。”

“不就是个黑帮老大。”罗维轻蔑地说，实际上他是不想跟着来的，但这次上司坚持要他跟着。

“他跟别的黑帮老大不一样，你心里应该也清楚，包括他这二十年来为家乡做的事。不提那些事迹，光从那不勒斯的大家，不，南部的人民都敬仰他这一点，就可以证明他并不是一位传统意义的黑手党老大。”

“黑道终究是黑道，他做的一切不过是为了稳固他的权力。”

上司笑了笑：“是否真是这样呢？亲自见到他你就会明白了。不管怎么说，某种意义上他才是你真正的上司，所以你总得见上他一面才行啊。”

“谁要当黑道的手下啊？！你不觉得他们太过分了吗？有什么必要逼着我来见他们老大，我从来没有给他们搞出什么麻烦来吧？！”

“你自己在那儿妄想什么呢？”上司露出了个嘲讽的笑容，“他并没有坚持要见你，是我主动向他要求的。事实上，他知道你一直讨厌黑帮，所以才明明掌权了二十年从来没有一次提出要见你啊。我觉得他私底下其实是很想见你的呢。”

“你说什么？！你这个混蛋！！！”罗维朝上司扑去。上司呵斥和制止他的讲话声、试图摆脱他攻击的抱怨声与因两人的扭打而左右摇晃的汽车产生的嚓嚓声混杂在了一起......

====

罗维和上司要见的人，那个全南意大利最大的黑手党组织“热情”的老大，乔鲁诺·乔巴纳，他与两人约定的地点位于卡普里岛山顶的一套可以看到附近的海岸和山崖的小房子里。

他们到达时，只有一个人来接见，上司给罗维介绍这是乔鲁诺最信赖的心腹米斯达。米斯达把他们引去乔鲁诺的房间。

罗维四处打量房子，跟他预想的氛围沉重的屋内陈设不同，这个小房子充满了欢快的气息。屋内没有其他人，罗维猜的确只有米斯达和乔鲁诺在这里见他和上司。房子四周的窗户全是敞开的，清爽的海风从四面八方吹进屋里，阳光照进来，亮堂堂的，让人心情都好起来了。

“乔鲁诺，他们来了。”米斯达站在门口朝敞开的房间说了一句，然后就走掉了。罗维有点诧异，这个米斯达到底是什么样的心腹，竟然直接叫老大的名字。

不管心中充满了多少不屑，罗维诺一直是个该低头就低头的人。此刻坐在阳台那边背对着他们，身着黑色西装的金发男子，就是控制了几乎整个南意大利命脉的组织的老板，他在十几岁时就接管了组织，短短数年内让毒品在那不勒斯的大街小巷消失，此后将同样的手段用到南意大利其他大区。比起政府，他在罗维的人民心目中要更有地位。

罗维艰难地吞咽了一下口水，是他的心理作祟？还是被眼前的这个男人自然散发出的威压感所影响？反正他怂了。他唯唯诺诺地跟在上司后头，大气不敢出。

乔鲁诺转动身子，面朝过来的两人。风从阳台吹进来，把乔鲁诺的金色长发吹起，同时也掀起了罗维的大衣下摆。罗维第一次看清楚乔鲁诺的脸了，奇怪的是在看清楚了对方后他反而一点都不害怕了。

相比起来，乔鲁诺倒显得是更拘谨的一方，他投来一个礼貌的微笑，但罗维觉得他礼貌得过于克制了。

“罗马诺，我终于见到你了。”乔鲁诺没等罗维上司介绍就先和罗维说了话。罗维心想他也不是很讲礼貌嘛，还是说他克制不住了？

“噢，你-您好。”罗维不自觉对对方用了敬称，可恶，这不就代表他屈服了嘛？必须说罗维诺对现在的自己很失望。

乔鲁诺露出了一个善解人意的笑容，他一定看出罗维的困境和内心的挣扎了，所以他笑了！但奇怪的是罗维并没有被他激怒，或许是因为他的笑并不像是狮子看着可怜的羊羔露出的那种居高临下的怜悯的笑容，而更像一个真心想要安抚罗维的窘迫心境所露出的善意的微笑。

不，乔鲁诺是狐狸，凡是在那个世界生存的人都是狐狸，狐狸可以伪装出一个虚假的微笑。不论乔鲁诺做的事结果有多好，他达成目标的方法终究是依靠欺骗。在罗维的记忆中，那个世界的人全是骗子，他们是骗不过罗维的，因为罗维是最有经验的一个。

“呃，你们先聊会儿，我有一点公事找米斯达。”上司匆忙准备离开，罗维想跟着他走，可他推了罗维一把，细声吩咐罗维陪着乔鲁诺。

好像上司刻意要罗维和乔鲁诺独处一样，可这么做是为了什么？上司明明清楚他现在怕得要命。难道是乔鲁诺事先吩咐上司这么做的？乔鲁诺为什么要和他单独待在一起？是想要恐吓他吗？还是想把他牢牢控制住，好让他不在背后讲自己坏话？

罗维踉踉跄跄走到阳台栏杆的位置，紧紧抓住它，朝乔鲁诺挤出一个干瘪瘪的笑说：“我-我可是从来没在别人那里说过你的坏话哦。”

乔鲁诺又笑了，但那看起来就像是单纯的快乐的笑容，罗维竟然察觉不出一点虚假的迹象。“你果然是一个有趣的家伙。”乔鲁诺顿了顿，接着说，“你和我想象中，一模一样。”

“一模一样，是什么意思？这说法就好像你经常想象我是什么样子。”

乔鲁诺静静地微笑，瞅着罗维，不回答他的问题。罗维被乔鲁诺瞅得头皮发麻，所以转过头去不看对方了，他看向蓝蓝的大海。风景太好了，是那种让罗维忍不住翘起嘴角的景色。

“你还挺会选位置的，从这里看卡普里太绝了！”罗维笑着转头看乔鲁诺。

“我很高兴你会喜欢，你希望的话，随时欢迎你来这里。我并不一直住在这里，但你可以找米斯达要钥匙。”

“什么？你愿意我来你家？”

“这也是你家不是么？整个南意大利都是你的家。”

“说是这么说，但我也不会做那种随随便便闯入别人家的事情。”

“我希望你不要这么见外。”

罗维转身靠着栏杆，手肘搭到栏杆上，他笑着对乔鲁诺说：“你还真是个很讲礼貌的老大呢，我之前也见过类似的人，他们总是装出很绅士的样子。不过在所有这些‘绅士’里面，你还是其中的佼佼者。你就不怕我真的找米斯达要钥匙吗？”

“那会是我的荣幸。”

罗维咧开嘴哈哈笑起来。“要是有人把你的话记录下来，恐怕都能出一本《教你怎么讲礼貌》的书啦，乔鲁诺！”

“那么，我接下来问一个不那么礼貌的问题，怎么样？”乔鲁诺盯着罗维说，“那根翘起的头发，代表的是什么？它是有生命的吗？在你害怕时，它好像蜷缩了起来；但你刚才高兴的时候，它又表现出十分愉快的形状。那如果被碰到时，它也会有感觉吗？”

罗维紧张地拿手捂住呆毛，支吾道：“你-你在说什么？头发怎么会有感觉？你的头发被碰到会有感觉吗？！要说意义，那你先告诉我，你头上那三个圈圈又是什么意思嘛？”

“它的灵感来自阿兹特克文明中的农务之神，你知道吧？阿兹特克文明是墨西哥古代阿兹特克人所创造的印第安文明，是美洲古代三大文明之一。”

“我当然知道，别把我当傻瓜！”

突然间，乔鲁诺站了起来，朝罗维走来。“你很会说谎话呢，罗马诺。”

“你-你要做什么？！”罗维被乔鲁诺一步步逼向了阳台角落，“你不要过来啊！”

“既然你说它被碰到时并不会产生感觉，那我能否冒昧地提个请求，让我摸一下它呢？因为你或许不知道，”乔鲁诺一步一步朝罗维逼近，罗维身边的藤椅不知怎的在以超自然的速度长出藤蔓，藤蔓攀上了阳台顶部，瞬间遮住了罗维两边的阳光，“我有赋予物体生命的能力，所以我对‘生命’这一概念很感兴趣。只要碰一下就好，碰一下我就能清楚你头上的那根东西是否是活的。”

藤蔓阻挡了罗维的去路，导致他无法发挥他的逃跑天赋，只能不断往后退。突然，他的脚后跟被地上的一根藤条绊到了，正要跌到之际，乔鲁诺抱住了他。

乔鲁诺右手搂住罗维的腰，左手正朝罗维的呆毛移动，他注视罗维双瞳，以一种十分温柔的口气说出下面这个不容拒绝的请求：“拜托了，我就碰一下。我是真的想知道。”

“你们两个在做什么？”罗维上司的声音阻止了乔鲁诺前进的左手，乔鲁诺放开了罗维，罗维如释重负，他有生以来第一次觉得上司那么可爱。

====

罗维和上司在卡普里岛待了半天。米斯达和乔鲁诺邀请两人共进午餐，接着在下午一起观察了岛上周边的自然物。乔鲁诺对这些动植物的知识很了解，看来他是真的对这方面感兴趣，那时想碰罗维的呆毛也是出于好奇。还好，罗维一时还以为对方对自己有什么非分之想呢。不过，乔鲁诺又不知道罗维的呆毛被摸了后会产生那样的生理反应，其实是罗维自己心虚了。

那一天之后，罗维诺见到乔鲁诺的次数变多了。明明那之前的三十五年，乔鲁诺一次都没见过他。

虽然第一次见到乔鲁诺的时候罗维有点恐惧，但他在短时间内就放下了对乔鲁诺的戒备，因为乔鲁诺意外地是一个很容易相处的人，还有他身边的米斯达也是。米斯达是因为他就是一个爽朗直接的人，而且和罗维意气相投——他们都喜欢漂亮的女孩子。而乔鲁诺一直表现得像个真正的绅士。

奇怪的是，除了第一次见面的时候，乔鲁诺再也没问过罗维那根呆毛的事。不止这件事，乔鲁诺好像对罗维的一切都感兴趣，常常会追着罗维问问题，但当罗维对某个问题表现出不适的时候，乔鲁诺就不会再问那个问题了。罗维猜测这就是所谓的绅士的矜持吧？

罗维认为乔鲁诺这个人最大的特点大概就是他处事冷静，罗维从米斯达那儿得知乔鲁诺在十五岁时就这样了，他就是从狭窄的那不勒斯小巷中摸爬滚打企图战胜噩运的孩子们中的典型。罗维只见乔鲁诺发火过一次，对象是米斯达。

那次他和米斯达在威尼斯运河边上的咖啡馆观赏风景，两人常常被路过的美人吸引去注意，一直在对看到的美女发出赞赏。罗维记得他正在和米斯达讨论南方和北方的姑娘哪儿的更漂亮，米斯达认为各有千秋，而罗维坚持南方的姑娘更胜一筹。这时乔鲁诺喊了米斯达一声，米斯达和罗维都看向他。

“萝卜青菜各有所爱，你们再怎么争论下去也不会有结果啊！”乔鲁诺说。

“你是在生气吗？”米斯达疑惑地问乔鲁诺，“你在生什么气啊？”

“我没有在生气。”

乔鲁诺显然生气了，是因为罗维和米斯达在无礼地对女士们评头论足吗？这绝不是绅士的行为，所以乔鲁诺生气了。理由仅仅如此吗？说起来乔鲁诺三十五年来一直单身，他明明有那么大的权力，还那么英俊，如果他想，他身边绝不会缺美人。罗维起初认为乔鲁诺就喜欢过那种苦修士一样的清心寡欲的生活，但经过这件事后他又改变了想法。那么多年来只有米斯达一人陪在乔鲁诺身边，这难道不意味着什么吗？不过那跟罗维没关系，他觉得自己不该对乔鲁诺的感情生活那么上心。

事实上第一次见过面后不久，乔鲁诺就搬到了罗维工作的地方，他说这样更利于工作，而且他的敌人绝不会想到他在政府的办公楼里。办公大楼很大，乔鲁诺和罗维的工作也并没什么交集，理论上两人并不会频繁见面。但其实罗维总能见到乔鲁诺。

就像今天这样。

有人敲了敲罗维办公室的大门。

“请进——”罗维刻意带着不耐烦的口气叫到，意思是他现在很忙，要是没什么急事的话赶紧滚。

门被打开，乔鲁诺走了进来，把门从后面关上了。“希望我没打扰到你。”

“依然是很有礼貌的打招呼，乔鲁诺，”罗维回（实际上被打扰到了），“你有事找我？”

“不，我拿了一些文件给主席，顺道过来看看你。”

“就这点事？你直接让手下交给他不就好了？”

“是很重要的机密文件。”

“那让米斯达交给他不就好了？”

“米斯达有他自己的工作。”乔鲁诺并不想继续这个话题，所以问罗维，“你在忙什么？看起来遇到困难了。”

罗维叹了口气：“我上司，让我审阅那些教授寄给教育部的最新版历史教科书的初稿，检查这里面有没有严重不符合史实的。老天啊，那么多年的历史，我哪记得那么多东西，我又不像某些国家一样有记东西的习惯。而且很多历史事件发生的时候，我自己也很混乱。”

“原来如此，的确是个困难。”乔鲁诺走到罗维身旁，问也不问就坐到罗维椅子的扶手上，左手按在书案上，右手搂住罗维肩膀，他眼睛盯着罗维的电脑，一切都显得很自然，罗维有点惊讶乔鲁诺会对他做出那么亲近的动作，不过他并没有感到不舒服，也没有刻意离乔鲁诺现在靠得很近的胸膛远一点，“我希望我能帮到你什么。”

“嗯...正好！我或许真需要你的建议。你看这里，这部分是关于意大利统一的，在谈到它的影响时，这位历史教授的看法是它驱逐了外国统治者，促进了民族统一，为资本主义的发展扫除了障碍, 促进了意大利由封建社会向资本主义社会的过渡；可是再看这位教授说的，他说南意大利为意大利的统一付出了代价，统一后由于南方的贫困与不安定，大部分南方人涌向北方和美洲寻找工作，南方出现了严重的人口流失问题。这位教授认为，原本拥有着辉煌历史的两西西里王国在统一后，被彻底摧毁了。就是这样，明明是同样的历史事件，他们常常会出现不同的、甚至是完全相反的看法，我到底应该告诉上司哪个才是对的呢？”

“罗马诺，有时候我们在看人们写的历史的时候，也应该注意到写下历史的人。比如说，什么样的人支持统一？什么样的人会更怀念过去？”

“你是想说不同的人看法不同是由于他们所站的立场不同吗？这我当然清楚，这个称赞统一的人是个坚定的民族主义者；而这个对统一大加指责的人是南方贵族的后裔，他们在过去生活得更好，更有尊严，他们怀念过去。但我总不能在教科书里跟那些小孩子说，写下历史的人各自有各自的用心，你们看看就好吧？就算我想这么写，政府也不会允许。”

“但这就是‘真实’，不是吗？如果你的上司要求你一定追求‘真实’，就算你交给他这样的答案，他也应该接受，因为这就是‘真实’。之后政府接不接受，那是他们的事。”

罗维呼了一口气，笑着抬头看乔鲁诺：“你果然脑子很好呢。要是上司不接受，我就用你的话反驳他。谢谢你，我现在心情好多啦！”

“说起来，你怀念过去吗？”乔鲁诺低头注视罗维。

“两西西里王国的荣耀，并不是属于人民的荣耀，如果站在大部分人民的角度看，统一前和统一后并没有多大区别，有的只是一如既往无计可施的厄运。而历史是不可能由他们写下来的。”

“你现在仍旧这么想吗？”

罗维笑了：“你问这个问题就是为了让我夸你吧？确实，你为南意大利做了很多好事，大家现在过得肯定比过去好多了。虽然问题仍然很多，但你把最难搞的毒品问题给解决了，这就非常了不起了，乔鲁诺。”

“我还能做更多。”

“尽力就好了，你就算再神通广大，也只是一个人而已。不要把自己搞垮了。”

“南方还可以更好。”

罗维仔细打量乔鲁诺，从他双眼中看到了决心。这个半英国半日本混血的非传统南意大利人，为什么要对它花费如此多心血。在罗维的记忆里，多得是自以为能改变这个地方的外地“主人”，但他们全都失败了。

“每个人都有各自的命运，也许南意大利的命运就与罪孽、邪恶、欺骗纠缠在一起。乔鲁诺，你可以让毒品暂时消失，你可以暂时改善南意大利的社会环境，但罪恶不会就此消失。除非你能让每一个南方人相信法律的公平公正以及它能带来幸福而不仅仅是统治者维持统治的手段，除非你让他们相信社会保障、相信医疗、相信警察和相信平等，否则，一旦你死去，一旦你的组织落到一个平庸的人手上，那不勒斯很快就会变回原样。你那么聪明的一个人，不会不明白这个道理吧？然而你为什么还要继续做下去。”

“确实，每个人都有各自的命运，那么我坚信我的宿命就是改变南意大利，不管它多么不可能，但你也说了，我们无法逃脱自己的命运。我们都是‘命运的奴隶’，那么，在我死去的时候，在我解除这个枷锁的时候，我希望能看到我留下了一些名叫‘希望’的东西。”

原来如此，罗维会心一笑，除却乔鲁诺那超自然的能力以外，罗维明白为何这人能坐上今天这个位置了，更重要的是他强大的精神力量。

“既然你认定这就是你的命运，我也不好再插嘴说些什么。还有一件事，”罗维突然伸出双手去握住乔鲁诺的左手，把它举到胸前，“谢谢你那么温柔地对待我的人民，这对我很重要。希望你知道，我其实很感激。”

乔鲁诺身体摇晃了一下，罗维以为他在扶手上坐不稳，所以伸手扶住了乔鲁诺的腰，乔鲁诺因此离罗维更近了。“谢谢你肯告诉我，这对我也很重要。”

乔鲁诺按原姿势坐了一会儿，很快站了起来，他离开罗维，朝门口走。“那我先走了，不打扰你干活。有时间多来我那儿吃晚餐。再见，罗维。”

“哦..再见，乔鲁诺。”罗维神不守舍地回，目视着乔鲁诺打开门，走出去，关上门。

罗维一时很恍惚，因为在刚才他扶住乔鲁诺，乔鲁诺近距离盯着他的时候，他差点以为乔鲁诺要亲上他了。

====

与乔鲁诺频繁的见面终止于八月节之后，此后有一个多月罗维再也没见过乔鲁诺一次。乔鲁诺一定在忙着处理某件重要的事情，这很正常，乔鲁诺每天都可能处理着能够改变南意大利历史的事情，哪有时间耽搁在罗维这样的人身上，而且他们又不是非得见面不可。

是啊，乔鲁诺到底怎么看他的这位“祖国大人”呢？罗维之前还没认真想过，但乔鲁诺突然从他生活中消失后，他愈加频繁地思考这个问题。

乔鲁诺对他很友善，但乔鲁诺对谁都很友好；他敢肯定乔鲁诺在和他相处时是真诚的，但又总觉得乔鲁诺处处对他有所保留，不过乔鲁诺肯定有许多不能让一般人知道的秘密。乔鲁诺拿他当朋友吗？罗维并不确定，但他很确定他拿乔鲁诺当朋友。所以他才会在乎乔鲁诺如何看待他，他也不奢求乔鲁诺从心底里尊敬他，毕竟他没什么值得尊敬的，他只希望乔鲁诺不要像其他人那样把他当作废物就好了。

正当罗维用本应好好干活的时间来为乔鲁诺对他的态度大费周章地绞尽脑汁时，办公室的门被敲响了。不会是乔鲁诺吧？

“请进！”罗维又惊又喜地喊。

米斯达急匆匆地走了进来。虽然不是乔鲁诺，但能再见到米斯达同样使罗维高兴。

“米斯达！好久不见，你最近都在忙什么？哦，我不该问这个问题，说不定是什么机密行动呢——”

米斯达双手啪地一声拍到罗维办公桌上，打断罗维热情的问候。“罗马诺，乔鲁诺现在正处于严重的危机当中，时时都有丢掉性命的可能！请你救他！”

“乔鲁诺有危险？！”罗维惊呼着站起来，那个无所不能的乔鲁诺会遇到威胁生命的危险，实在是令人难以想象。罗维还常常觉得乔鲁诺活得像个半神。米斯达要他救乔鲁诺，可他并没有什么力量，说是不死之身，但他或许比大部分人都要弱小。“发生了什么事？他现在在哪儿？”罗维首先问出的问题却是这个，好像话语先于他的思想蹦出。

“他在西西里陶尔米纳。长话短说，我们组织不是已经掌控了南意大利本土吗？这部分地区几乎没有毒品交易活动了，但西西里不一样，那里仍不在我们的势力范围内，原因你也清楚，那里是国际毒品运输的重要中转站，情况复杂，总之世界各地的黑帮都不会允许谁来插足这块地方，而且听说某些组织还和他们国家的政府纠缠不清。组织里的大部分人都打算先放任那块地方，但乔鲁诺不同意。你知道他的性格，一旦他决定的事，无论谁都无法让他回心转意。这次行动很危险，所以他亲自去了西西里。果不其然，他现在快死啦！他能力再强，但面对高强度长距离的大炮弹雨攻击，也无法招架啊！他的替身能让活着的生物永远无法抵达‘真实’，但炮弹只是物品——”

罗维听不太懂米斯达对乔鲁诺能力的解读，但这不是他最关心的。“你让我救他，也就是说还有什么能救他的方法吗？”

“是的，但得抓紧时间，我们边走边说，直升飞机停在顶楼，你得跟我去陶尔米纳。罗马诺，你敢吗？”

“废话少说！”罗维没有多想，迈开步子带着米斯达走出办公室去搭电梯。“快说救他的方法。”

两人坐上直升飞机，米斯达用耳麦与罗维交流：“你不觉得奇怪吗？西西里的黑道组织为什么可以动用大杀伤力武器？所以我暗自去调查了。你相信吗？罗马诺，那些武器全是从附近的驻西西里美军基地运出来的！难怪西西里的黑道可以那么明目张胆，难怪西西里可以作为世界毒品流通的中转站，他们的后台也太大了！我想他们一定是被乔鲁诺逼到绝境了，否则他们不会用那些武器的，毕竟这不免会抹黑他们‘合作伙伴’一直以来塑造的正义形象。”

“你不会想说，这事和美国政府有关吧？”

“这我不敢说，但至少他们下面的某些人并不那么干净。”

“我需要做什么？”

“你应该也猜到了。美国先生是你的朋友吧？”

“不算朋友，只是给他打过工而已。”

“不管怎样，你有联系他的方式吧？你联系他，把这件事告诉他，让他叫那些开火的人停火，他要是不愿意，你就威胁他说要把这件事抖出来，让全世界都知道。”

“你说的这些，有什么证据吗？”

“要是没有确凿的证据，我会来找你吗？”米斯达掏出自己的手机，“看，这些都是我拍到的他们运送武器时的照片，录音和摄像也有，证据足够多了！必须说他们运送武器时非常谨慎小心，隐藏得很好，不过这根本难不倒我。我当然都留有备份，藏备份的地方只有我知道。”

抵达陶尔米纳地面后，罗维立刻给阿尔打了电话，把这件事告诉阿尔。

“这我确实不知道啊，罗维！我现在也很震惊，我们军队里竟然有人和黑帮有勾结！”电话那头的阿尔声音显得十分无奈。

“我不在乎你知不知道，你现在就想办法让你在这边的人告诉那些混蛋停火，不然我就把这些照片发给每一个国家的新闻台柱，让大家都笑话你！”

“你知道我没有那样的权力，我并没有指示其他官员如何做事的权力，只有我上司可以——”

“我现在就是要你把这件事告诉你的上司，你，是传话人，明白了吗？”

“就为了一个黑帮老大？罗维，你为什么要做到这个地步？这不像你，你不是最讨厌黑手党吗？”

“他不是一般的黑帮老大。”

“这我知道，他是会做好事的黑帮老大，是吧？他还是你如今实际上的上司，南意大利真正的主人。但他只是你生命中千百个企图做南意大利主人的外地人中的一个。确实他很聪明，明白真正能长久做那里主人的方法是做人民希望他做的事；他也很强大，能够不负众望地把这些事做成，但归根结底，他做这么多只是为了做个更稳固更受人敬仰的主人而已！”

“那又怎么样？”罗维大声说，“这样的主人，我活了几百年才能见到一个！”

“几百年才能见到一个？也就是说比我活得还长的时间吗？你的意思是他比我见过的任何人都稀罕吗？我不信！”

“你在胡扯些什么？阿尔，拜托了，我不能失去他。”

阿尔根本没想到罗维会为了那个黑帮老大低声下气求他，既然罗维都做到这个地步了，他只好做了这件吃力不讨好的事情。

米斯达把罗维带到乔鲁诺所在的那个区域时，炮火已经停了。他们找到乔鲁诺时，乔鲁诺已经在一个仓库里被人抓住了，他看起来遍体鳞伤。

“乔鲁诺！”罗维大喊了一声，然后朝那个抓住他的家伙呵斥，“放开他！”

罗维狂奔过去，那家伙企图向他开枪，但在做动作前就被米斯达的子弹击中了肩膀而倒下。罗维赶在乔鲁诺被摔到地面之前抱住了乔鲁诺，他用手托住乔鲁诺的头，凑近乔鲁诺，还有呼吸，但非常微弱，脸上全是血。乔鲁诺一定伤得很重，因为他听说乔鲁诺可以使用自己的能力为自己疗伤，但乔鲁诺现在却没有这么做，说明乔鲁诺连使用自己能力的力量都没有了。

罗维终于没忍住哭了出来，他贴紧乔鲁诺的脸，亲吻乔鲁诺的鬓角和耳廓，也不明白这么做有什么用。

这时一个全身黑的矮个中年男人走进仓库，罗维抱紧乔鲁诺，抬起眼睛瞪来人，罗维认识这个人，他是西西里某个黑帮的头目。

“真没想到您会来这么危险的地方，罗马诺先生。”那人带着悠然的口气说，朝罗维走去。

“不准靠近他！”罗维喝止那人。

黑帮头目见到罗维愤怒得发红的眼睛，深感惊讶，因为罗维看他时竟毫无惧色，他甚至感到如果现在罗维身上有把枪，罗维一定会杀了他。

“真是稀奇。”黑帮头目掩饰着他的讶异道，“您何必发那么大火？您怀里的先生也杀了我们的许多人。他是个怪物，罗马诺先生，您应该看看他杀人时候的样子，我相信您不会再敢像现在这样触碰他。”

罗维咬牙切齿道：“请你们离开！”

黑帮头目也不愿继续自讨没趣，所以撂下一句“那么，再见，罗马诺先生。我想，我们一定还会再见的”，就带着他的人走掉了。

仓库外很快传来了救护车的声音，紧接着一队医护人员抬着担架快步走进来。罗维警惕地看着他们，仍死死抱住乔鲁诺。

“是我叫的救护车，”米斯达赶紧说明，“他们绝对值得信赖，你不用担心。”

罗维这时才肯将乔鲁诺交给他们，但这回轮到乔鲁诺死死搂着罗维不放，罗维以为他早已失去了意识，然而他不知从哪里来的力气还能跟罗维讲话，他在罗维耳边细声说：“陪着我。”

罗维于是陪着乔鲁诺一起上了救护车。

在救护车里，罗维哭个不停。可能他这样吵到乔鲁诺了，所以乔鲁诺抬起了一只手，罗维赶紧握住那只手。乔鲁诺嘴巴动了几下，但由于虚弱和戴着呼吸罩的原因，罗维听不清楚，他于是低头靠近乔鲁诺的脸。

“不好意思，罗维，让你看到我这副模样。”

“告诉过你不要太勉强自己，这下惨了吧。”

“看来，还是你比我更聪明。但是，我并不后悔自己的选择。罗维，”乔鲁诺感到讲话越来越困难，所以加快了语速，“我就快死了。”

“胡说！”罗维吼了起来，“你只是受了很重的伤，医生会治好你的。”

“或许是吧，”乔鲁诺露出一个苦笑，“但我觉得，现在正是时候告诉你那个我一直隐瞒着你的秘密了。罗维诺，从在卡普里岛见到你的那一刻起，我就一直爱着你。我指的不是人民对祖国的那种热爱，而是一个人对另一个人的.....”

乔鲁诺在此之后便失去了意识。

======

我乔鲁诺·乔巴纳有一个梦想，我要打败那不勒斯这座城市里最臭名昭著的组织的老板，成为他们的新主人，自上而下地改造这座城市。

为了达成第一个目标——打倒组织的老板，我和伙伴们经历过惨烈的战斗，几位重要的伙伴因此牺牲了。因为他们，我才有可能坐上今天的位置，朝我的梦想一步一步前进。

关于这座城市的改造该从哪里开始，我从一开始就有着明确的计划。毒品，这是我要让这座城市消除的第一件东西，因为这是布加拉提的愿望，我有义务继承下去。我本以为我的命运是和我的梦想紧密联系在一起的，其中不会有其他插曲。

我一直都知道那个人的存在。国家的化身，意大利的一半，活了上千年。小时候我就听别的小孩说起他，听起来像是天方夜谭。他会饿，会哭，会害怕，但不会死。人们常常看到他出现在那不勒斯的小巷里，把食物放进老人们从阳台上吊下的菜篮子里，和小孩子踢足球，或者叫卖着水果，无论何时脸上都带着灿烂的微笑。

这就是“国家”的用处吗？他难道没有看到这座城市的黑暗吗？他就没想过要改变她吗？他就不为她感到难过吗？然而为何他还总在微笑呢？小时候的我无法理解，我一直躲着不见他。

一切或许又是命中注定，因为若不是我成为了“热情”的老大，我的命运将永远不会和罗马诺的命运交集。掌握组织数年后，我们的势力已经蔓延到城市的政府内部，当坎帕尼亚大区第一次选出我们组织内部的人作为主席时（他是靠自己出色的能力获得选票的），他第一次向我提出与罗马诺见面。

当时我拒绝了。我明确表示对什么国家的代表不感兴趣，但主席仍然向我提供了大量罗马诺的资料。从此我的命运开始向罗马诺飞速驶去。

刚开始只是被引起了兴趣。罗马诺，南意大利的代表，特点是易怒、冲动、怯懦，与南意大利人见到的快乐热情的“祖国大人”不同，他对其他国家的态度刻薄、粗鲁。明明是同一个人，对内对外却表现得完全像是两个人，我知道这是可能的，因为迪亚波罗就有两个人格。但主席听过我的看法后摇头，他说罗马诺只是有不同的面孔罢了。

我的兴趣由此而来。我派人收集更多有关罗马诺的资料，他的照片从各个地方传来，我想弄清这里面的哪副面孔才是真实的，哪些又是虚假的。但我很快就明白这里面的每一张面孔都是真实的。罗马诺并不是一个狡猾的骗子，就算他自诩他是。他的上司告诉我他只是不够坦率罢了，但我指出他对他的人民是坦率的，他的上司说这是因为他爱他们啊，我们总是愿意对我们爱的人敞开心扉。

罗马诺爱他的人民。那些饱受命运折磨、在肮脏黑暗的环境中长大的人民，罗马诺真诚地爱着他们。那他又如何受得了？目睹这片土地被蹂躏上千年？如果不是小时候遇到的那个男人，我一定会如许多那不勒斯的年轻人一样接受命运，变成一具行尸走肉。而罗马诺的苦难从好几个世纪前就开始了，如果我读的历史没错，经过这样漫长洗礼的人，他的灵魂早已变得污浊难辨了。

然而我从上千张罗马诺的图像中，看到的都是单纯的行动，无论他表现的是哪张面孔，它都是纯粹的。我认为自己有洞察人心的能力，难道这个叫罗马诺的，真的能伪装得不露一丝痕迹，甚至能逃过我的眼睛吗？

唯一能确证的方法是触碰他的心灵，我有探知他人灵魂的能力，只要接触到罗马诺，就能知晓他到底拥有怎样的灵魂。但经过那么多的秘密调查后，我似乎不知不觉认识了他，我知道他喜欢什么，讨厌什么，我知道他讨厌黑手党，我不希望逼他做他讨厌做的事，我不希望他因此而闷闷不乐，我不希望他怕我。到这时起，我意识到我已经由于更深层次的原因被罗马诺吸引了。

后来的几位罗马诺的上司也向我提过建议，让我见见罗马诺，我都拒绝了。但拒绝的原因已经完全不同了。

那一次我会答应在卡普里岛见罗马诺，是因为他的上司换成了一位说服力极高的人。那位主席告诉我，罗马诺不会害怕我，而且会很快喜欢上我。罗马诺或许会喜欢我的想法第一次进入我的头脑，我被它牢牢吸引住了。我喜欢这个想法，我意识到我是希望被罗马诺喜欢的，非常希望。

于是我接受了这个命运的赌博。我穿上最喜欢的一套衣服，打理头发，在镜子前看自己，我三十五岁了，但看起来并没有那么老，我站在阳台边上，焦急地等待罗马诺到来。

当看到罗马诺上司的车子时，我却突然感到腿软，罗马诺或许会讨厌我的想法竟令我感到恐惧，而恐惧是我很少会感到的东西。我只好坐下来等他们，背对着门，忐忑不安地听着三人的脚步声越来越大。

米斯达的声音响起，我鼓起勇气转过头去。在那时，我第一次看见了罗马诺。

看一眼那不勒斯，然后死去。那是我看到罗马诺的第一个念头。他的眼睛始终望着我，带着好奇，我很高兴我引起了他的好奇，因为这样他就不会注意到我完全被他吸引住了。我极力克制住自己，不把终于能见到他的那种快乐表现出来。

罗马诺的上司给了我和罗马诺单独相处的机会，我于是考虑如何让他放下戒备与我对话。然而他自己主动说话了，他说的话把我逗笑了，那是一种小孩子才有的害怕，而他活了上千年。我的笑让他很快不紧张了，他瞅着我，而我仔细观察着他。他拿背对着我，我于是能更全神贯注地欣赏他。

关于一见钟情早已是老生常谈了，我完全理解人们在回顾爱情时，总希望它以神话开端，本身从而成为一个传说。所以我宁愿克制自己，认为爱情并不是这样。但我毫不怀疑当时有一种洞察力在起作用。我瞬间就感悟并捕捉到了罗马诺的本质，说得更确切点，我领悟到他将成为我生活中重要的组成部分。罗马诺在我面前的出现，就像神祗呈现在他人面前一样。

他把我看成一位绅士，而我真心希望他把这栋房子当作他自己的家的话在他耳朵里只是一种客气。我好笑地想到，他对我一点都不了解，也不知道我对他已经了解到了何种程度。

罗马诺以为他富有特征性的头发躲过了我的魔爪——事实上我早已知晓了它的意义，对罗马诺来说，它是早已被遗忘的祖先的荣耀的标记，他的祖父头上有一根一模一样的头发——但他不知道我在触碰他时用了替身，我窥视了他的灵魂。他的灵魂是无色的，也就是说他拥有着最纯粹、清白的灵魂。

我感到不可思议，因为我认为无论哪个国家或多或少都是有罪的，而邪恶就像是根植于南意大利的土壤一样千年不散。然而它的化身罗马诺却像是仅仅表面受到了影响，他生活在历史的巨翅之下却又好像与历史毫不相干，历史对他毫无吸引力，他们彼此格格不入，他生活中的问题是平凡而永恒的。

我领悟到这就是为何人们更常看到罗马诺微笑着出现在他们身边，与人玩耍、交谈或争吵，而不是穿着西装一本正经地参加会议或演讲，他总是着眼于现实。他并不愚蠢，或冷血，把自己的背对着他的人民，他深刻地理解南方生活的苦难和无望，他或许和许多南方出生的孩子一样努力反抗过命运，但在意识到在笼罩着南方的巨大黑暗下这样的抗争只能对其命运产生微小的影响后，他放弃了。

他放弃了对命运的抗争，于是选择笑对它。而我并没有放弃挣扎，很多南方意大利人同样没有，罗马诺看在眼里，他为我们感到悲伤，但同时我们又是令他感到敬重的。弱小但费尽心思与厄运斗争的南意大利人是罗马诺的骄傲，这就是为何他爱他们。

我的命运从此发生了变化。那之后的几天我常常想起他，这影响到了我的工作，我经常魂不守舍，米斯达也察觉到了这一点，他说我害相思病了，当然是以开玩笑的口气，但他并没有说错。

我以为这种情况只会持续几天，但事实上我的处境越来越糟糕，我想见罗马诺，越是见不到他就越是渴望。于是我找借口把办公地点搬到了他的附近。

我们的关系从此以后有了很大改善。我总能想出无聊的理由去见罗马诺，我喜欢去看他，喜欢长久地盯着他，喜欢他和我对视时专注的模样。我曾向他坦承我偷看了他灵魂的颜色，当听到他的灵魂是无色的时，他很不相信，要我再看一遍，看是否搞错了。我答应了他，我伸手抚摸他光滑的脸，久久地看着他，假装在看他的灵魂，但实际上根本没有发动替身，因为并没有确证的必要。我答应他只是为了更光明正大地看他。

我喜欢与他交谈，我们之间的对话总是不需任何预兆就开启了。他更多地是和我聊生活中的琐事，问我那天吃了什么，他不太喜欢和我讲他过去的事情，我认为他是羞于和我讲，害怕这会降低他在我心里“祖国大人”的形象，他的担忧是多余的，但既然他不愿意说，我不会逼他。我见过很多很多张显示他恐惧的照片，我不会再让他对我露出一次那样的表情，第一次我搂住他时他脸上表露出来的惊恐就足够让我难受的了。

我喜欢他被我打扰时努力不发脾气的可爱样子，喜欢穿着新买的衣服走到他面前，他会恼怒地问我为何就为这点小事跑到他办公室打扰他干活，然后在我被赶到门口时他会叫住我，告诉我，我看起来好看极了。我喜欢在他劝诱下讲脏话时他捧腹大笑的样子，喜欢把垃圾变成鲜花送给他时他惊喜的笑容......

我喜欢看他笑，喜欢看他明亮的双眼随着光线的改变从淡绿色转变成金黄色。我也喜欢看他哭。他不喜欢在我面前哭，理由同样是害怕破坏他在我心中的形象，但当米斯达不顾我反对，把我们过去冒险的经历讲给他听时，他还是忍不住哭了。他哭了四次，在听到特莉休差点死掉时，在听到阿帕基奥死去时，在纳兰迦被杀时，还有布加拉提的灵魂升天时。他并不算聪明，但这不影响他优越于很多人，他拥有敏锐的感官和丰富的感情，他能轻易发现生活中美的东西，他理解他人的悲欢的能力是惊人的。所以他也理解了我。

他理解了我，因此完全接受了我，他把我看成朋友。但还有一点他始终不了解，他不知道我爱他。他以为我喜欢米斯达。我只在他面前发过一次火，他当时以为我在吃米斯达的醋，而我是在嫉妒米斯达。我没有米斯达那样能与人打成一片的本领，罗马诺和我们两人在一起时更喜欢与米斯达交谈，这让我很难忍受，我希望罗马诺能多把注意力放在我的身上。但那次发火的原因不仅如此，还因为当罗马诺带着艳羡的口气称赞那些美人时，我却没法开口告诉他没有人抵得上他。

我不能告诉罗马诺我爱他，因为他是一个国家，而我就算能创造生命，也无法让自己的生命永恒。想要占有一个不朽生命的念头让我觉得自己非常自大。

命运总是把我们引向注定的道路。最初是心中的信念驱使我要改造那不勒斯，但遇见罗马诺后，我意识到我的信念能为罗马诺带来勇气。当他看到自己的城市又变得好一点时，他心中的枷锁就又解脱一点。于是这份信念变成了执念，我要实现梦想的欲望变得愈加强烈，我的生命是有限的，但我希望用这有限的生命为罗马诺创造一个更光明的未来。表面上看我是罗马诺的上司，但连罗马诺本人都不知道他才是我命运的主人。

有一天罗马诺告诉我，他很感激我为他的人民做的一切，这对他很重要。我感谢他把这一点告诉了我，这对我也很重要。并不是他的感谢对我很重要，而是他告诉了我，他的人民能得到更好的生活对他来说很重要。既然这是对他最重要的事，我就要不惜一切代价做下去。

然而这一次，我或许做过头了，我失败了，连黄金体验也召不出来了。不过至少，在生命的最后，我能名正言顺地躺在罗马诺怀里。我能感到他亲吻我的双唇贴在我的耳边，他温热的手指穿过我的发根。他紧紧抱住我，就算在那个黑帮老大称我作怪物时仍紧紧地抱着我。

既然快死了，就让我任性一次吧，我要求他陪着我。他在救护车里哭得很伤心，我伸手过去，想要抚摸他的脸，但他握住了我的手。在那一刻我觉得没有继续隐瞒下去的必要了。

见一次那不勒斯，然后死去。能遇见罗马诺，给他带来过快乐，尽管这快乐对他来说只是一瞬，对我来说此生足矣。

======

我从来都知道我被乔鲁诺吸引着。那是当然的，我喜欢美丽的事物，而乔鲁诺显而易见是美丽的。

就算是第一次见他，我对他仍保持着敌意的时候，我还是被他外表的美丽吸引了。那是很难避免的，可能这是刻在我们家基因里的东西。乔鲁诺很容易会让人联想米开朗琪罗的雕塑，就像罗马人一样，尽管他没一点意大利的血液，但罗马市的市民也并没有古罗马人的血，但他们身上就散发着与那些罗马人头雕塑同样的气息。

乔鲁诺给我的感觉也是如此，他深邃的五官，无论从哪一个角度看都完美得像是出于雕塑大师之手。乔鲁诺的美丽会让我想起过去，荣耀的岁月，还有那些古老的希腊神祗的名字，因为乔鲁诺也带着强烈的海洋深处的气息。

想要不被乔鲁诺吸引是很难的。我很喜欢看他，和一件精妙的艺术品能令人心生愉悦同理，看到乔鲁诺总是令我感到高兴。他还那么聪明，沉稳，冷静，彬彬有礼...他拥有所有我没有的特质，我以为乔鲁诺的美貌和令人难以抗拒的人格魅力就是吸引着我的原因。

和乔鲁诺相处总让我心情很好，他的声音，他的笑容，都像那天吹进他房子里的卡普里的风一样，给人生机与活力。凑巧他见到我的时候心情都挺好，我也不用老是费劲讲笑话逗他才能见到他的笑容。乔鲁诺在倾听我讲话或是跟我说话时喜欢把双眼停留在我的身上，这可能是他的一种习惯。我其实喜欢他这样，因为他的眼神让我有种被重视了的感觉。

我很高兴乔鲁诺搬到了我们的办公楼，这样我就可以经常见到他那漂亮的金发和动人的眼眸啦。但这也给我带来了苦恼。因为有他在，我就不得不好好干活了，我不敢像过去那样开小差、中途打盹、偷溜出去，害怕万一他来找我时发现了。而他是经常来找我的。有那么几次我实在支持不住，趴到书桌上睡着了，醒来时就看到乔鲁诺坐在旁边静静地看着我。我责怪他为什么不叫醒我，他只是笑，我对他的态度和我自己的笨拙表现都大为光火，他看到我脸涨红了时露出的愉悦笑容又让我更加气馁。

不知何时起，我就试着不在他面前暴露出自己糟糕的一面，这当然很不容易。他明明是个黑道分子，我却很在乎他对我的看法。我把原因归根于他的人格魅力，后来米斯达把他和乔鲁诺年轻时的冒险经历告诉了我，我认识到他是非常了不起的一个人，也终于知道他的人格魅力是从哪儿来的。那时我才发觉，我在他的影响下努力工作，试图在他面前维持尊严，是因为我心底早已把他认作南意大利真正的主人。

乔鲁诺是外来混血儿，野心勃勃的实干家，他能让我想起很多位过去同样野心勃勃地要统治南意大利的上司。但驱使那些上司这么做的原因是对权力的渴望，而权力对乔鲁诺只是手段，驱使乔鲁诺行动的是他心中的正义。即使其他野心家、政治家有时也会拿正义当借口，但它从乔鲁诺嘴里说出来时，我会认定他在说事实。如果说过去我是被迫效力于我的上司的话，那我如今是心悦诚服地接受乔鲁诺成为我的主人。

更应该说是愉快地接受了，我觉得命运之神终于公正地对待了那不勒斯一次，把乔鲁诺给了我们。传统的民主、平等、自由思想等欧洲精神在这片土地是行不通的，可能南意大利人注定需要英雄，只有乔鲁诺这样无所畏惧、精神强大、极其聪明的人才能改变南意大利。

在不得不求阿尔帮我时，我告诉他我不能失去乔鲁诺。其实更确切的说法是南意大利人民不能失去他，他们好不容易才等来了他，南意大利好不容易看到了那个被称作希望的虚无缥缈的东西，我怎么能就这么看着他死去呢？

看到乔鲁诺受了那么重的伤，我的心就跟被撕开了一样疼。我很窝囊地哭了，终于让乔鲁诺看到了我最真实的一面。那一天，乔鲁诺在我眼里已经成了伟大的化身，他竟然肯为南意大利做到这种程度，他竟然敢单枪匹马抵挡那些现代化武器的进攻。和他承担的东西相比，我的痛苦显得微不足道。

乔鲁诺或许也这么认为，所以我看到他朝我伸手，我的哭声一定让他觉得吵闹。我抓住那只手，努力不发出哭泣的声音，只是让眼泪自己流出来。他伤得那么重还不忘记绅士风度，他为他的惨状向我道歉，我挖苦了他一句。

可是不对，那不是我真正想对他说的话，我真正想说的是感谢的话，感谢他为南意大利做那么多，可是我有资格说这话吗？我有资格代表南意大利人吗？因为承受痛苦的是他们，我虽然知道一切，但那么多年来我或许只是一个旁观者，我实际上毫发无损地活到了今天。苦恼之际，我听到乔鲁诺对我说他爱我，他把我当作一个人一样爱着我。

一直以来我就感觉到有一道横沟横亘在我和乔鲁诺之间。我很喜欢乔鲁诺，可能有点没大没小，因为他其实是我上司，但我把他当朋友，所以那道横亘在我和他之间的沟壑总是让我难过。我隐约觉得乔鲁诺是有意在我和他之间划下这道沟。他很聪明也很勇敢，而我不是那样，可能我们本身极大的不同导致他总是处处对我有所保留。

这种隔阂并不表现在他的行为中，因为他显然很喜欢找我玩，还总是耐心帮我解决工作上的问题；也不表现在他的肢体语言中，因为在我面前他总是笑，我在表示亲近而碰他时他也并不抗拒。可是无形的隔阂就在那里，我感到很苦恼，他在和米斯达在一起时我就感觉不到那种隔阂。我觉得乔鲁诺有意对我隐瞒了一件很重要的事，而这件事就是阻止我和他的友谊更进一步的罪魁祸首。

我认为他不想把它告诉我，是因为觉得我幼稚、胆小，他拿我当小孩子看待，我感觉受到了侮辱，所以也暗暗和他赌气，在他面前假装并不在乎。事实上我非常在乎。

没想到在这种危急关头，乔鲁诺把这个我一直想知道的干扰我和他的友谊的秘密说了出来。他一直瞒着我的原因，竟然是他并不拿我当朋友，他爱我。

乔鲁诺说完那句话后就失去了意识，我从那以后大脑一片空白。乔鲁诺仍未脱离危险的事实吸引走了我全部注意，所以直到他手术结束脱离危险之前的一段时间，我仍然什么都没想，我只是担心他。

手术结束后，我在他病床旁看着他，这时候我不得不思考他说的话了。我活了那么久还从来没遇到过这样的困境，不是指我被凡人爱上，而是指我爱上凡人后该怎么办的困境。

我记起那天乔鲁诺坐在我的座椅扶手上，我扶住他的腰时，他低头看我时就好像他着了迷。我原以为那是我的错觉，而我因为这错觉有好几晚都睡不着觉。我发觉我终究没有说错，我对阿尔说我不能失去乔鲁诺，那的确是为我个人而说的。我是否真的只因为乔鲁诺的美貌和人格魅力而被他吸引呢？

答案并不重要。因为尽管这个世界并没有明确规定国家不能爱上凡人，但这种事也是不被推荐的。理由很简单，这对凡人不公平。我如果和乔鲁诺在一起，他能忍受当他在一天天变老时而我一直不变吗？几十年对于一个人来说是不短的一段时间，对一个国家来说只是一瞬。我要是接受了乔鲁诺的爱，这就显得是我在趁虚而入。他需要的是一个一生只爱他一人的恋人，这样他的爱才有意义，他不该把时间浪费在我身上。

不，以上这些其实都是漂亮的借口。我是个自私的人，我真正抗拒他的爱的原因是为了我自己，我不能忍受，喜欢上他，彻底爱上他，把他当成生命中不可或缺的一部分后，看着他死去，在他死后漫长的时间里思念他，然后在时间那公平的作用下，淡忘他。

我告诉阿尔我不能失去乔鲁诺，阿尔对我说，就算今天他得救了，但几十年后他仍然要死，你是知道的。

所以我现在只能这么做。我不能当面拒绝他，因为他很聪明，一眼就能看出我在撒谎。我也不能对他诚实，因为他是乔鲁诺，他一旦看到了希望就会坚定不移地朝它前进。我想象得出，在我向他指出我们在一起的弊端后，他会如何说服我。他会说他也是自私的，他就是要我爱上他，要在我生命中留下印记，要我在他死去后长久地思念他。而我会被他说服。

我别无选择。我不想做的事乔鲁诺绝不会逼我去做，我说不想再见到他，他就没办法再出现在我的面前。一开始他可能会很痛苦，但如前所述，时间可以抹平一切。他会淡忘我，很可能会遇上一个真正值得爱的人，与之走进婚姻的殿堂，共同生活，相守到老，一起死去。

====

乔鲁诺睁开眼睛，看到白白的病房墙壁，阳光打在上面，亮得刺眼。他眨眨眼，看到米斯达站在病床边。

“终于醒过来了，”米斯达松了口气说，“你现在应该可以用黄金体验了，赶紧把自己治好，离开这个鬼地方吧，老大~”

乔鲁诺试了试，是真的，他开始为自己疗伤，他记起失去意识前说的话，于是问：“罗马诺在哪里？”

米斯达面露难色：“他照顾了你一整夜，在你麻药时间快到时走了。他让我转告你...以后要是没必要，你和他就不要见面了.......喂，乔鲁诺，那是什么？眼泪？你是在哭吗？”

乔鲁诺摸了摸自己眼睑，他的确是在哭，他已经很久没哭过了。他此刻的想法可能很荒谬，但如果醒来后要面对的是一个再也见不到罗马诺，而他要穷尽一生想念罗马诺的未来的话，他觉得自己不被救活还要更好一些。

“你知道吗？米斯达，我觉得我梦见罗马诺吻了我的嘴。”

“......那并不是梦，乔鲁诺。”

**补充：**

罗维第一次去见乔鲁诺时看起来像[这样](https://pan.baidu.com/s/1MCuHOLJz1SZUVbEIbsUNKg%C2%A0)（提取码：3g84），把他们两个画在一起的图片我只有[这张](https://pan.baidu.com/s/1LcA_xOYuU2yjynrNtauBkw)（提取码：tbg1），罗维（某种意义上）是知道乔鲁诺存在的：[图](https://pan.baidu.com/s/1Rci05ucEBzfNlTR0gEX7qw)（提取码：hk92）。


End file.
